


Doente

by Ikyelf



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Care, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, sick
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Em que Brick, que até então imaginou que não conseguia ficar doente, fica doente.Betado por Graziechan.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Kudos: 6





	Doente

**J** á era noite quando Brick entrou no quarto de Butch, encontrando-o deitado na cama envolto em um edredom azul macio e quente que com certeza não era dele e sim do irmão loiro. Na cadeira logo ao lado, Boomer estava sentado com uma tigela de mingau no colo, com os cabelos dourados bagunçados e os olhos azuis fundos.

Boomer desviou o olhar de do rapaz adormecido para o que estava contra o batente da porta, exibindo um sorriso suave, como se tentasse dizer que estava tudo bem. 

Às vezes, ele se esquecia de que Boomer ainda era o irmão mais velho de Butch, acostumado a vê-lo como seu irmão mais novo.

— A febre? — indagou Brick, escorando-se no batente da porta e espremendo os longos cabelos ruivos, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. As sardas na pele corada seu nariz se moveram quando ele o enrugou.

— Está melhorando. No fim, era mesmo uma febre normal... 

No dia anterior, o trio lutou contra um experimento malsucedido que foi até fácil derrotar. Isto é, até que Butch começou a tossir e ter sintomas que um super-humano como ele não teria. Princesa, um prodígio da ciência e agora uma pessoa mais decente, diagnosticou-o e explicou que havia algo naquela substância com grande poder e, como eles eram sobre-humanos, acabava se manifestando como uma febre ou gripe comum. "Foi sorte terem evacuado os civis tão rápido, assim como os médicos os terem checado de forma eficaz. Se pegasse em humanos normais, daria um estrago", alegou.

O amontoado de cobertores se mexeu. 

— Boom... er...? Uhm... Boomie? — a voz de Butch soou tão frágil que era estranha, consequência de uma garganta prejudicada. Seu peito subia e descia, a respiração estava descompassada. O rosto vermelho e coberto de suor. — Onde...? 

Boomer estendeu a mão e acariciou os cabelos úmidos de Butch, um ato que ele provavelmente não aprovaria em estado saudável. _Diria que é melosidade demais_ , pensou Brick. 

— Estou aqui, fique tranquilo. É apenas Brick. 

— Quero me sentar. Agora. 

— Certo.

Boomer colocou a tigela de mingau de arroz em cima da mesinha de cabeceira depois de jogar a bagunça que havia em cima dela no chão, e ajudou Butch a se sentar adequadamente.

Naquele momento, Butch sorria torto com seus olhos verde-maçã brilhantes como sempre, negando-se a parecer cansado pela doença.

— Hey, cara de bunda. 

Brick franziu o cenho, meio irritado. Não era possível que até doente aquele animal tinha energia para implicar consigo! Não que ele tivesse uma esperança de que fosse diferente, os dois nunca estiveram em um termo consideravelmente ameno. Um gostava de dar ordens e o outro odiava recebê-las, não havia como não dar errado.

Ele também pensou que deveria estar ajudando-o como Boomer fazia, entretanto Brick nunca foi bom com coisas como carinho. Então é, ele ficaria observando à distância e sendo atualizado por meio do loiro.

— Não deveria agir tão tranquilamente no estado em que se encontra. 

— Qual é! Eu sou Butch, O Cara, não vai ser uma... — Ele tossiu tanto que Brick quase pensou que se engasgaria com as próprias tossidas. 

— Acho melhor se deitar — sugeriu Boomer, aparentando uma preocupação que Brick também sentia, mas era incapaz de demonstrar. Ele discretamente fechou as mãos em punho, apesar do rosto permanecer ilegível.

— Porra, você é um irmão adorável — Butch disse, rindo. Outra coisa que ele não diria habitualmente, provavelmente a febre o deixava tonto e confuso. — O coelhinho enfezado ali deveria aprender com você. Aposto que daria uma boa esposa! 

Boomer franziu o cenho e fez bico, desgostoso. 

— É, porém eu preferiria ser um bom marido. Você sabe que cozinhar não me torna automaticamente uma esposa, certo?

Brick crispou os lábios, os olhos vermelhos estreitando-se. Mais parecia que, depois de toda a jornada que passou em Townsville, se tornou menos frio e vazio, mas em consequência ficava cada vez mais expressivo, demonstrando sua impaciência. 

Não era muito agradável isso — mostrar demais, ficar vulnerável demais.

— O coelhinho enfezado aqui vai fazer você engolir esse edredom se não calar a boca e descansar logo. E você também deveria ser mais dócil como Boomer. Não aja como se eu fosse o único problemático. 

— Você é um saco — bufou, porém obedeceu à ordem e se deitou. — Já checou? Pode ir estudar ou fazer qualquer outra merda, o loirinho já é o bastante. 

— Butch! — repreendeu Boomer, chateado com a briga desnecessária. Brick suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O loiro o olhou, indignado. — Brick, não seja assim! Doente ou não, ele não deveria falar desse jeito com... 

Brick não esperou que ele completasse a fala e logo descartou a preocupação do mais jovem. Ele apenas se virou, o longo rabo de cavalo balançando atrás, saiu e fechou a porta. No meio do corredor, sua audição apurada detectou um murmúrio frustrado de Boomer, que infelizmente sempre acaba no meio do tiro cruzado dos outros dois.

Não que isso fizesse diferença. Mesmo sendo o mais velho, Brick só sabia cobrar e sua forma de criar seus irmãos nunca foi a mais adequada. Na época, ele julgou ser a maneira certa... porém, depois do tempo em que viveu como uma pessoa normal... Bem, ele percebeu que realmente não levava jeito para a coisa. Todo o afeto e cuidado que Blossom tinha não fora passado para ele quando foi criado com um tipo de cópia distorcida dela, mesmo que às vezes ele desejasse que tivesse sido.

Supostamente, estava tudo bem; eles estavam indo adiante e não eram mais vilões. E Butch, que antes era tão grosso e agressivo com Boomer por conta de sua personalidade mais passiva, aparentava ter se afeiçoado de verdade a ele. 

Brick era o primogênito, então deveria estar feliz pelos mais novos... Só que não estava e isso era um problema. Sabia que era egoísmo dele, mas antigamente Boomer costumava aturar o seu temperamento difícil e auxiliá-lo. Já no último mês, o seu irmão favorito — outro erro dele: não deveria existir favoritos — aturava Butch e o ajudava. Não era mais Brick a sua prioridade. 

O ruivo se perguntou se era aquilo o que os comuns chamavam de ciúme fraterno. Porque se isso era ser humano, se isso era ter sentimentos, então ele odiou sentir tal coisa e odiou ter humanidade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Na manhã seguinte, para o seu azar, Brick descobriu que aquela doença era contagiosa. Acordou se sentindo pesado e com frio e caiu assim que tentou sair da cama. Ele então percebeu o motivo de Butch ter ficado emburrado: sentir-se impotente e fraco daquele jeito era mesmo uma merda.

De início, ficou temeroso de que os outros dois ouvissem, e até suspirou aliviado ao se lembrar de que Butch deveria estar dormindo e que Boomer provavelmente foi às compras. Em breve voltaria com um cobertor verde e mais remédios, imaginou Brick. 

Remédios, o que Brick não daria por eles agora? Ainda assim, negou-se a desejá-los e decidiu que arranjaria uma forma de lidar com aquilo sem seus parceiros de apartamento. Era idiotice da parte dele esconder seu estado? Possivelmente. A questão era que, mesmo ciente disso, Brick não se importava. Que ele fizesse a idiotice então!

Boomer já estava tendo dificuldades em cuidar de Butch porque nunca antes eles passaram por isso e não precisava de mais trabalho. Brick era aquele que deveria saber cuidar deles e não o oposto, ele era mais capaz e mais responsável e a inversão de papéis soava simplesmente estranha demais para ele. Além disso, seu orgulho o impedia de se mostrar tão vulnerável aos seus irmãozinhos, que estavam tão acostumados a vê-lo forte e orgulhoso.

Bem, orgulhoso Brick ainda era! Por isso, agradeceu à sua porta trancada — Boomer não entraria ali. Também ficou satisfeito ao constatar que não seria estranho passar o dia no quarto, já que já era algo de seu feitio e não levantaria suspeitas.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava estar fazendo o certo, não pôde deixar de se sentir solitário. Sempre esteve cuidando de Boomer e Butch e, pela primeira vez, perguntou-se como deveria ser quem recebia cuidados. Não durou muito, logo afastou os pensamentos. _São rídiculos_ , disse para si mesmo. 

Com muito esforço, separou um pacote de lenços que tinha na terceira gaveta da escrivaninha e deixou-os na cabeceira. Em seguida, Brick se arrastou de novo para a cama, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados caindo sobre o rosto de uma forma desconfortável que só piorava a situação, pois os fios grudavam na camada de suor de seu rosto. Nojento, desagradável — sentir a imortalidade era irritante, como humanos comuns viviam assim?

A sorte dele era que dormia de cobertor, não de lençol como Butch, logo não tinha que se levantar e ir atrás de um. Enrolou-se no material vermelho e macio de uma forma patética, semelhante a um burrito de pimenta, e dormiu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acordou com o toque insistente de seu celular. Brick tateou, meio tonto, em busca da origem do som até encontrá-lo. Pegou o aparelho não sem antes fazer careta com aquela iluminação excessiva e checou o identificador de chamadas:

**Bloss.**

Que beleza, pensou com amarga ironia. Sua namorada decidiu se fazer presente logo no pior momento possível. Se ela o ouvisse falar naquele tom rouco como o de Butch ela estranharia e aí iria até o apartamento deles, falaria com Boomer, descobriria tudo o que Brick estava acobertando — porque sim, ele e seus irmãos não queriam que soubessem da doença — e então brigaria com ele por "não confiar" nela.

Ele já conseguia imaginar o rosto vermelho de raiva dela, o dedo com unha pintada de rosa-escuro apontado para o seu peito e os lábios tensos se mexendo para formar palavras que formulariam um sermão de 5 horas. Sua cabeça doeu apenas com tal cena.

Brick cogitou seriamente a ideia de desligar por alguns segundos antes de desistir. Achou que seria burrice dado que Blossom o conhecia até bem demais. Ele não era o tipo de cara que desligava direto, este era Butch. Ou ele atendia só para deixar claro que não queria conversar e depois cancelava a ligação ou simplesmente não atendia e deixava tocar.

Então pensou em deixar tocar, porém sua consciência pesou. Do jeito que Blossom era desnecessariamente preocupada e surtada, se descobrisse que ele a ignorou mesmo quando precisava de ajuda já ficaria frustrada e começaria a perguntar se Brick não a amava ou não confiava nela. Sim, ela provavelmente iria até começar a ler sobre terapia de casais, porque Blossom poderia ser confiante em muitas coisas, mas tudo que dizia respeito a Brick a deixava cismada.

Ele suspirou, percebendo que sua garganta estava ainda pior depois desse ato. Antes de atender, assoou o nariz que havia entupido enquanto dormia e atirou o lenço num lixinho em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, que Brick costumava usar para jogar seus rascunhos de estudos. Aí sim, atendeu.

— Por que a demora? — disparou Blossom. Viu? Já estava cheia de perguntas. 

— Boa tarde para você também, querida — disse com evidente ironia, revirando os olhos. Ele odiou ouvir a si mesmo de forma tão frágil. 

O silêncio que se seguiu o deixou ansioso. Em situações normais, Blossom resmungava um "odeio quando você revira os olhos para mim", porque ela tinha o dom sobrenatural de sempre saber quando ele fazia isso, mesmo que estivessem a quilômetros de distância. Mas não, ela não falou nada. E uma Blossom Utonium calada simplesmente não era natural.

Brick a ouviu respirar fundo do outro lado da linha e se permitiu rir baixo ao imaginá-la sussurrando mentalmente para si mesma "não surta, não surta…".

— Sua voz… — outra respirada profunda. Céus, como Blossom era exagerada! Era só uma pessoa que nunca ficava doente estando doente, o que tinha de demais nisso?! — O que aconteceu com a sua voz, Brick?

— Olha, se isso te alegrar, não estou de boné — Brick abafou uma tosse com a mão. Merda, ele podia sentir entupindo de novo! — Vo... você não gosta dele, né? 

— _Brick Jojo_ … — Brick nunca teve uma mãe, no entanto concluiu que mães comuns se pareceriam assim em situações como essa.

— Você não acha… engraçado imaginar o Thor... gripado ou com febre? — Brick deixou escapar mais tosses, já retirando um dos lencinhos da caixinha azul-pastel. — Tipo, em teoria… 

— AI, MEUS DEUS, VOCÊ ESTÁ DOENTE?! — Sua voz soou tão alta que ele quase afastou o celular do seu pobre ouvido com superaudição. Ele a ouviu pedir desculpas em um tom afastado para alguém antes de pigarrear e retornar. — Quero dizer, tipo... _doente?_

— Bem, nada confirmado... 

Assoou e dispensou outro papel. 

Um som estranho ressoou do outro lado da linha. Ele não saberia descrever o que era, talvez algo como o barulho das roupas do varal balançando em meio a um vento forte. Também havia uns ruídos rápidos e abafados.

— Como você está doente? 

— Princesa disse que... 

— A PRINCESA... — Blossom se interrompeu e respirou fundo. — Quero dizer, a Princesa sabe e eu não? 

— Foi apenas por objetivos meramente científicos. Se... se é que isso importa. 

— Mas... mas meu pai também é cientista! 

— Bloss, seu pai me odeia. 

— O quê? Ele não te odeia! Ele só... só... ok, talvez você esteja certo. Mesmo assim! Eu tinha o direito de saber, você não confia em mim?

Brick repetiu mentalmente uns mantras de autocontrole que ele decorou quando não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer. Claro que ele estaria certo na sua suposição sobre a reação exagerada da namorada. 

Ou não tão exagerada assim. Brick possuia um longo histórico de esconder coisas importantes dos outros, até em situações que poderiam acarretar a sua possível morte. Blossom não era a única a ter tais reações com ele, até o paciente Boomer começara a desenvolver uma atitude de extrema preocupação. Qualquer ato de Brick era analisando, em busca de uma pista de ele estar escondendo algo.

— Eu só não queria que você surtasse. E veja você... 

Ele parou de falar assim que ouviu _batidas_ na janela de seu quarto. Lentamente, Brick, ainda com o celular na orelha, olhou para a origem do barulho. Sim, Blossom Utonium estava flutuando do lado de fora com uma expressão entre zangada e preocupada, cabelos bagunçados e roupas amassadas.

Brick revirou os olhos, sem medo algum de saber que ela estaria vendo — até porque Blossom saberia mesmo se não estivesse — e falou no celular em um tom debochado: 

— Desculpa, Bloss, vou ter que desligar. É que tem uma esquisita esmurrando a janela do meu quarto. Se possível, não surte, ok? Tchau tchau, _querida._

Por fim, desligou. Em seguida, assoou o maldito nariz de novo e livrou-se de mais outro papel, perguntando-se quanto tempo demoraria para ter que trocar o saco. Brick suspeitava que aquele formigamento na região denunciava que estava mais vermelha que o nariz de uma das renas do Papai Noel.

Brick se forçou a abrir a janela mesmo que seus pulmões ardessem, afastando-se logo em seguida para deixar Blossom entrar. 

— Virou o Superman e adotou a filosofia de não entrar pela porta? 

Perdia a saúde, mas não perdia a oportunidade de irritá-la.

Blossom jogou a sacola de farmácia, que só agora ele notou que ela carregava, em cima da escrivaninha dele e se virou na direção do namorado. A julgar pelo olhar medonho dela, Brick deveria estar com medo. E estaria, se não soubesse que ela era cuidadosa e amável demais para bater em uma pessoa doente. 

Sendo assim, sorriu de forma vitoriosa. 

— Que olhar perigoso, _querida_

— Não banca o cínico, _coelhinho._ Você veio da minha personalidade, acha que eu não te conheço? Assim como eu não gostaria de preocupar minhas irmãs, você não gostaria de preocupar os seus. Sendo você ainda mais orgulhoso que eu, provavelmente ficaria emburrado se eu fizesse Boomer descobrir sua situação. Pensando assim, optei pela janela. 

Ok, ela tinha argumentos válidos. Brick bufou e cruzou os braços, permanecendo calado. Foi a vez dela de sorrir vitoriosa.

Blossom se encaminhou até a janela e fechou-a sem trancar. 

— Realmente, frio não lhe faria bem — Blossom andou até a cama, debruçando-se sobre ele e encostando as testas. O hálito dela tinha cheiro de menta. Talvez tivesse acabado de escovar os dentes? — Está quente, mas não tanto. Deve ser porque está no início, então é mais resfriado que febre. Se eu demorasse mais…

tanto. Deve ser porque está no início, então é mais resfriado que febre. Se eu demorasse mais... 

E prosseguiu, murmurando o cronograma de cuidados que havia montado em um impressionantemente curto período de tempo.. 

Ela se afastou, sorrindo com confiança.

— Prepare-se, Brick, porque finalmente vou colocar o que aprendi com o Professor em ação! 

A garota falara o mesmo, antes de praticamente envenenar Buttercup e Bubbles com um bolo que fizera, assim provando que mesmo a mais perfeita pessoa tinha defeitos e o de Blossom era a cozinha — o que era meio engraçado, porque Brick era muito bom cozinhando e seu ponto fraco, na verdade, era desenhar.

— Tem certeza? — indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Blossom inflou as bochechas, emburrada.

— Claro que tenho! Confia em mim!

O rapaz suspirou. Brick só torcia que, diferentemente de quando cozinhava, ela soubesse o que estava fazendo.

* * *

This fic has been converted for free using [AOYeet!](https://aoyeet.space)


End file.
